


Twerkalicious

by sanjuurou (orphan_account)



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Crack, I wrote this when I was 11 let me live, Other, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 12:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sanjuurou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i have no regrets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twerkalicious

Everytime Gerard is home alone, he...

 

twerks.

Gerard moved his butt up and down. "I'm undefeatable, yeah. I'm unbelievable, yeah." He slowly sang as he shook his butt faster and faster.

Then he heard the door slowly opening and quickly stopped. He was only caught once by Frank (and he may or may not have grinded on Frank.) He had ninja powers so only Frank knows his secret.

But this time, it wasn't Frank, Lyn-Z, Mikey or Bandit.

It was Miley Cyrus. "Do you even think your twerk game is hella strong?" Miley started twerking as well while chanting- "Do you even twerk? Do. You. Even. Twerk?"

Gee unleashed his sass master powers and rolled his eyes. He never went down without a fight.

Gee started drawing a pentagram with his eyeliner. Then he started singing passionately the lyrics of Give 'Em Hell, Kid- in latin, of course.

He summoned Frank and they both sang the last line of the chorus of Destroya and started moaning while Gerard twerked. "Uh uh uh uh-uh."

Miley rolled her eyes and threw a lemon at Gerard.

"I'm gonna twerk you off this planet unless you admit defeat." Gee put his hands on his hips and twerked more.

"NEVER." Miley lunged at Gerard but the power of the emo gave him a force field.

He started twerking violently while getting nearer to Miley.

His butt touched her and with one final twerk, Miley flew to the sun and exploded.

"T to the W to the E R K A L I C I O U S" Frank whispered softly.

THE E-

Wait!

Pete Wentz and Patrick Stump magically appeared. "Bruh, your eyeliner game is fricking weak." Emo Queen exclamed.  
"Yeah, bruh, and it's not polite to make people explode." Patrick said in a polite tone.

"Bruh, what did you say?"  
Gerard put on more eyeliner until his whole face was black.

"But is your milk game strong enough to beat mine?" the Emo Princess contradicted.

"Where the hell did you come from?" they all asked.

"From the bathtub, of course."

"Okay, so why can't we just sort this out?" Gerard snapped his fingers and tiaras appeared on his, Pete's and Ryan's head.

And that was the tale of Emo Princess, Emo Queen and Twerk Queen.

THE END.


End file.
